1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting display device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a flat display device may be classified into a light emitting type and a light receiving type. A light emitting type display device may be a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an electroluminescence device, or a light emitting diode. A light receiving type display device may be a liquid crystal display. Among them, an electroluminescence device has the advantages of wide viewing angle, superior contrast, and high response speed, and has been noticed as the next-generation display device. Such an electroluminescence device is classified into an inorganic light emitting device and an organic light emitting device depending on the material that forms a light emitting layer.
An organic light emitting device has a light emitting layer that is made out of an organic material disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. If anode voltage and cathode voltage are applied to these electrodes, respectively, holes injected from the anode electrode move to the light emitting layer through a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer, and electrons move to the light emitting layer through an electron injection layer and an electron transport layer. In the light emitting layer, the electrons and the holes are recombined. Through this recombination, exitons are generated, and as the exitons are changed from an excited state to a ground state, the light emitting layer emits light to display an image.
Such an organic light emitting device includes a pixel-defining film having an opening for exposing the anode electrode, and the light emitting layer is formed on the anode electrode that is exposed through the opening of the pixel-defining film.